


Demon Deal

by jackson_nicole



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's make a deal!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Deal

Jackson parked her truck and got out, going to the dead center of the crossroads. She took a deep breath and started digging. She took out the tin box in her jacket and opened it to make sure everything was inside. Once she was sure, she put a picture of herself inside, closed it and buried it in the hole. Jackson stood, small tears rolling down her face. She took a step back and looked around. She looked down each stretch of road, waiting for the demon.

"Come on you, bitch...Where are you?" Jackson grumbled. Behind her, the demon appeared.

"Well, well, well. Meg's daughter." the demon purred. Jackson spun and glared at the demon.

"Shut up, you little hell bitch." Jackson hissed. The demon scoffed and gave a little giggle.

"I see your time with the Winchesters has changed you." She said.

"I was never like any of you. My mother wasn't either." The demon giggled.

"What do you want, Jackson? I have other places that I can be. Deals that are worth my time." She said, folding her hands in front of her and tilting her head to the side. In one quick motion, Jackson pulled out a knife and chucked it at the demon. The knife dug itself into her shoulder and threw her back against the wall of the wooden house behind her. The demon whimpered as the demon killing knife spread it's poison through the demon. "You bitch."

Jackson went to the demon and twisted the knife in her shoulder, making the demon scream.  
~  
Dean sped around, looking for Jackson. After the hunt, and Dean's secret was let out that he had to become, essentially a slave, to Crowley, Jackson took off, searching for a demon, any demon to make a deal. Knowing there was a crossroads just outside of the town they were in, Dean sped there first. Parking the Impala just outside of the town limits, he walked around, trying to find her.

"Jackson!" Dean called. He sighed and kept walking, picking up the pace. "Jackson! I know you're out here! Where are you!?"  
~  
"You're going to make my deal and I'm going to live." Jackson said, twisting the knife even more. The demon whimpered and clawed at her hand.

"That's not how this works!" She screamed.

"I know that. But you are going to bend the rules for me. Because if you don't...YOU die." Jackson said, gripping the knife and dragging it through the demon's skin, down her arm. The demon howled in pain, as blood dripped down her shoulder.

"Fine! _FINE!_ " The demon shouted. Panting in pain, she said, "What do you want?!"

"Dean Winchester will be a human." Jackson said. The demon blinked, then threw her head back in laughter. Jackson's eyes turned black in anger.

"You're willing to risk your life for a Winchester?" The demon said, smirking. Jackson yanked the knife out of her arm, slashed her, deeply, across the face the dug it into the other shoulder. The demon howled in pain again, as Jackson showed no mercy to this demon.

"I'd risk anything for the Winchesters." Jackson whispered.  
~  
Off in the distance, Dean heard a scream and ran towards it, fearing it was Jackson.

"No, no, no. Damnit! No!" Dean shouted, his feet pounding through the gravel, grass and weeds.  
~  
"So are you going to make my deal or not? Because I will cut through all of you hell bastards until I get what I want." Jackson said, watching the demon writhe in pain before her.

"Your demon is coming out in you. Wonderful color." The demon said in pain. Jackson gritted her teeth and twisted the knife. The demon whimpered. "FINE!"

"Dean becomes a human again, I live...And you leave us alone. Got it?" Jackson hissed. Dean finally reached Jackson and saw her with a demon pinned to the wall.

"Oh, baby, no..." Dean breathed as he saw what was happening.

"Yes. Fine." The demon said, almost breathlessly. Jackson smirked.

"Good. So...The usual deal? Seal it with a kiss?" Jackson said, rolling her eyes, disgusted with what she was about to do. The demon nodded, looking like she felt the same. Dean ran out as the two leaned closer.

" _JACKSON!_ " Dean shouted. Jackson pulled back and turned, staring at Dean wide-eyed.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Jackson asked.

"I could ask you the same...You're going to make a deal for me?" Dean asked.

"Of course. You really think I'm going to just let you become a Crowley's bitch?! I know what he does, Dean! Or did you forget he held me hostage for 14 years and tried to beat the angel out of me? I'm not letting it happen!" Jackson shouted, turning back to the demon. Dean grabbed Jackson's arm and pulled her away.

"Jackson. You are not making a deal for me." Dean said.

"He's going to kill you, Dean. You're strong, but you're not that strong." Jackson said.

"I'm stronger than you think." Dean said. Jackson shook her head.

"I'm not letting it happen." Jackson shot out her hands, using her power to push Dean back. Dean flew back, hitting the truck and landed with a thump. Jackson turned to the demon and kissed her before Dean had a chance to stop her.

" _JACKSON!_ " Dean shouted. Jackson yanked the knife out from her arm and stepped back.

"Get out of here. Now." Jackson hissed. On the spot, the demon disappeared. Dean went to Jackson and grabbed her arm.

"Why did you do that?! I told you not to!" Dean hissed.

"You can't tell me what to do, Dean. I wasn't about to let you get put through that." Jackson said, pulling her arm out of his grasp and going to her truck. Dean sighed.

"So you made a deal and you have 10 years. For me. Really?" Dean said. Jackson chucked her knife through the window and opened the door.

"No one is dying, Dean. You're going to become human again and I'm going to live." Jackson said. Dean blinked.

"What? How?" Jackson turned to him.

"Did you not see her face? Her arms? You know what knife I used right? She knew who I was. She knows I don't mess around. I get what I want." Jackson said, getting into the car. "Get in. I'll take you to the Impala."

Dean sighed and rounded the car and got in.

"I'm still not happy about this, Jack." Dean said. Jackson started her car and took off.

"Oh well." Jackson drove away and to Dean's Impala. Dean got out and shut the door. "Good night, Dean."

"Good night, Jackson."

"Do not. Try to reverse my deal." And Jackson took off. Dean sighed and shook his head. He got into his car and started it. Dean rubbed his face and sat back and sighed. Since Jackson made the deal, he slowly felt something changing in him. Dean put the car in drive, and took off.  
~


End file.
